


When the East Meets the West

by moonlight_rain



Series: does the word pack even suffice anymore? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: A dash of Stallison, Angst, Chris is basically just housing lost werewolves, Hayley and Elijah kind of become the packs supernatural parents, Humor, Multi, PTSD, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Void Kira, Void Stiles, a bit of Haylijah, also maybe some Peter and Malia bonding, bc that boy got over the nogitsune WAY to fast, bc they were good buds, because they deserved better than what Julie Plec gave them, becuase I love a void duo, for Stiles, he's lonely, i guess, idk how tags work i just thought I would share my unbearably cringy writing with the world, slight - Freeform, some - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_rain/pseuds/moonlight_rain
Summary: "Well, it's not like I had much choice in the matter,""Someone once told me that you always have a choice"





	1. “I have a feeling you’ll do something horrible to me if I refuse,”

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda exposition i guess  
> Also the titles are just gonna be whatever quote I like from the chpater  
> Also I'm gonna act like Jackson has died after the events of season 3 but there are no threats to the Mikaelsons lives so they can live their lives the way they did before TVD/TO.  
> However, Klaus is still being a dick bc he highkey is one  
> i'm really bad at writing long things so enjoy a nice quick read! :D  
> -Eli

The door was barely ajar when Elijah walked up onto the porch, as if someone had left running, forgetting entirely to close the door. The home was supposed to belong to a Peter Hale, a family member of someone he made a promise to years ago. They all must’ve left as the House looked neglected at best, at worst completely abandoned. He leaned over to the side to peer through the broken window, he could barely see through it as it was covered in dirt from the blowing winds. Elijah took some pennies from the pockets of his dress pants and tossed them at the door, if there was no one to let him in, this was what he had to do. The door swung wide open, slightly bothering the pile of newspapers and countless letter built up behind it. Someone was still paying for this place. There was a part of him that hoped it was the Talia Hale he made the promise to all those years ago. He had heard of her death when he awakened from his brothers daggering. He recalled the promise _‘protect the ones that live here, the ones like me, protect them,’_ He put his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. This was going to be a long visit, he could feel it as he stared at the pile of mail.

“Hello, Sir,” A man’s voice said happily from behind Elijah, snapping him from his thoughts. Elijah turned his head to look at the man, he nodded at him in greeting, offering him an awkward smile. The man smiled back and walked up and joined him on the porch tossing the newspaper and what seemed to be a banknote onto the pile, behind reaching in and shutting the door to the house. The man began walking down the steps, when Elijah decided to make himself heard.

“I’m Elijah,” He said kindly, the man nodded holding out a hand for him to shake. Elijah took it, rather surprised.

“I’m Raleigh,” Raleigh replied, Elijah let go of the man’s hand and put his hands back in his pockets. He looked deep into the man’s eyes, willing himself to compel him.

“Where has the man that lived here gone,” He asked in a quieter voice, not to alarm anyone that might be walking by them. The mailman shook his head uncertainty.

“I don’t know man-” He said cautiously, ”I mean you seem nice, but you look a little like a loan shark and I’m not about to get involved with that,” He said darting his eyes from Elijah's face to his suit. “This town was hit real hard by the recession, all I know is they’re paying their bills,”

“Hm, I appreciate your candor, Raleigh,” Elijah said an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you,” He said staring at the ground. The mailman nodded laughing a little to himself as he made his way down the porch steps and onto the next house. Elijah walked down the steps and walked down the street a little ways to his car. He opened up the car door and slid into the front seat, turning on the car immediately in case he gets an idea while sitting there. He leaned back in his seat putting his hands on the steering wheel, he closed his eyes, trying to recall the location of the large wooden house just by the famous nature preserve. Then his phone began ringing in his interior jacket pocket. Pulling it it he immediately recognized the caller by the picture set on his phone, it was Hayley. He pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear.

“ _Where are you,_ ” She said immediately without a greeting. Elijah smiled at it anyway, one of the things he… liked about Hayley most was how blunt she was.

“Following through on an old promise,” He said shortly, peering through the windshield to watch Raleigh move down the street. Could he be on verain, perhaps? He thought to himself. “How are you doing? Are you alright?” He asked, a bit absently. Hayley sighed on the other end of the phone, which snapped Elijah to alertness.

“ _Can we just shorten it down to I would do anything if it meant leaving your brother here and taking hope with me to waste my time with whatever you're doing?_ ” Hayley explained. Elijah chuckled softly.

“We most certainly can. I’m in Beacon Hills, California. I can’t wait to see my niece,” He answered, _And you._ He added in his head, but he would never say that outloud. Hayley hung on the phone without a response, and Elijah slid it back into his jacket pocket. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheels before pulling away from the curb, driving towards the Hale house.  

 

He slammed the car door shut, unable to tear his eyes from the house in front of him. It was a shell of its former self, all the life burned out of it. It was charred and made up only part of the desolate landscape around it. He remembered the last time he was here. There was a teenager playing with a young boy, Talia had a baby girl in her arms. There was a woman standing on the porch, she had stood with authority, like she was ready to tear apart anyone that dared come near them. It must’ve been why they left. Hunters burned their house down and they were forced to flee. He reached into his jacket to retrieve his phone to maybe get in contact with people who could call them, only to hear the footsteps of someone behind him.

He stood straight and put one of his hands in one of the pockets of his dress pants. He turned around to face the man who was only a few feet away from him. He had brown hair that was curled up in the front, broad shoulders and brown eyes.

“Hey, It think it’s best you leave.” The man demanded. Elijah smiled like the man was simply adorable for trying to boss him around.

“The family who lived here, the Hales. Where are they,” He asked the man, trying again to compel him. When the man didn’t answer him, Elijah let the veins under his eyes protrude. The man didn’t seem surprised, but he did seem angry, his eyebrows furrowed deeper in his forehead.

“Well isn’t that nice, what are you? Some dark kitsune? I know how to deal with you, you know,”  The man said arrogantly. Elijah turned his head in confusion. Kitsune? From Japanese folklore? The man’s eyes glew blue, as a method of explanation. Elijah made the connection.

“Ah, western wolves,” Elijah said aloud. Now it was the man’s turn to be confused.

“Is there another kind of werewolf you’d like to share? Maybe the lineage you come from?” The man said, rather irritated with him.

“You’re part of the Hale pack, aren’t you? Peter Hale, perhaps?” Elijah guessed, the man scoffed.

“Peter Hale? Yes, Hale pack? No. The Hale pack in the past sense and the modern sense is gone.” Peter explained. Elijah looked back at the charred household with a sense of loss. He hadn’t known Talia well, but he knew that the world had lost someone important. Elijah nodded at him, as if to tell him to continue. “The only members of that pack that are still in Beacon Hills are me and… just me,” He said rather solemnly, like he lost someone recently and just remembered it. Elijah cleared his throat as to clear the awkwardness hanging in the air.

“I made a promise to Talia Hale years ago, to protect the ones that came here.” Peter had a look of realization dawn across his face.

“Elijah Mikaelson.” He said, testing the name in his mouth. “She talked about you a little, though I never had the pleasure of knowing how exactly she trusted you to protect the unnaturally high population of supernaturals,” Peter inquired. Elijah shrugged as though it were nothing. “Well then, I’ll have you know you’ve done quite poorly, I mean, a fire, a dead pool, one of the most successful hunter families moving back and nearly murdering all of the werewolves that live here.”

“I do suppose I’ve neglected the promise I made to her for... selfish reasons.” Elijah said, recalling all that had happened leading up to this moment here. The baby, the psychotic aunt, the stryx, the so-called sun and moon curse, being daggered. Yes... Selfish.

“Yeah well it seems to be bad timing for you to return, seeing as the biggest threat recently has already been subdued by a bunch of teenagers,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. He must’ve thought Elijah was a total joke.

“You wouldn't mind introducing me to this bunch of teenagers, would you?” Elijah asked, as politely as he could despite the obvious disrespect coming from Peter, it’s not like he could expect anything more from a werewolf.

“To be honest, I don’t think they really want to deal with another supernatural creature that has the potential to murder every single one of them,”

“All I know, is that my sister recently asked me if I knew anything about Beacon Hills, as she kept getting distress messages from an unknown source.” Peter winced at the mention of ‘sister’. Elijah raised his head. “I’d appreciate it if you’d show them to me, I will not hurt them.”

“I have a feeling you’ll do something horrible to me if I refuse,” Peter admitted, Elijah nodded his head to the side, considering it as an option. Peter sighed and gestured to Elijah’s car. “Do you want me to drive?”


	2. “Have you considered maybe asking nicely?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles would rather not.

Rae held up the silver hunting dagger in her hands with two fingers, the way she would hold up Calum’s dirty lacrosse socks. “Stiles- I mean- you have to be joking,” Rae said in disbelief. Stiles scratched between his ear. a nervous tick. He at first expected her to figure out what he was getting onto but she apparently didn’t. “Stiles it’s just a hunting dagger! From someone like Henry, a regular, deer-hunting, hunter,” Rae said, holding up the dagger in the air for Stiles to snatch it from her hands.

“Hey,  _ hunter _ -hunters have knives like these!” He said in defense of himself. Rae raised an eyebrow and Stiles sighed disappointedly, collapsing next to her on the bench, and leaning his head against the wall. Scott pushed himself off the wall and sat on the opposing bench next to Calum. Rae eyed Calum worryingly, he shook his head,  _ now wasn’t the time.  _

“Stiles, you’re looking into everything way more that you need to. It’s only been a month since the whole ordeal in Mexico, take a breather,” Rae said calmly. She knew how high strung and paranoid Stiles could get, and with a certain anniversary approaching it only seemed to be getting worse for him. 

“Like you’re not totally paranoid after that hunter attacked us last week?” Stiles said accusingly. Rae swallowed, she told him about not wanting to go on patrols for awhile  _ in confidence.  _ She gnawed on the inside of her cheek. 

“Stiles,” Calum exclaimed. Stiles’ leg started bouncing up and down, he clasped his hands together like he was getting scolded from his dad. “She got shot, and electrocuted with a cattle prod so  _ you _ wouldn’t have to get hurt,” 

“Always love these talks with you Calum,” Stiles said sarcastically, ignoring the reminder of how much of a dick he was being to one of the only people who constantly sticks up for him no matter what. It was Rae who told him that patrols were a good idea after Mexico. (‘Just in case any crazy aunts decide that now's the best time to strike’)  

Calum opened his mouth to shoot back a remark before Rae beat him to it. “Hunters are always going to be around, but it’s not like they’re going to bring along someone like Gerard,” Rae retorted, ending the probable argument before it started. Then there was a short knock at the door. Scott stood up immediately, wanting to get change the tone of conversation as soon as possible. He walked through the examination room to the backdoor. Deaton came out from behind the desk to see who was there as Scott swung the back door wide open. 

“Peter?” Scott asked, rather perplexed by the man accompanying him as well. “What are you doing here,” He said slowly, drawing his eyes away from the expensive looking man back to the Peter he knew and hated. Deaton walked over to the door, moving Scott behind him. Calum and Rae stood beside him with their backs straight, protective of each other. Stiles was still off to the side, sitting on the bench. Peter sighed like he was expecting this. 

“Come on I thought we were over this, I’m reformed and all good now.” He said walking through the door. No one’s eyes were on him though, ever Stiles stood up, noticing Deaton staring hardly at the man still stood in the doorway.  _ He can’t walk through,  _ Stiles thought to himself. “He’s not going to hurt you.” Peter assured them. Stiles scoffed. 

“Because you’re such a trustworthy source,” Stiles stated, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. Peter glared at him. Rae nodded her head towards him. 

“Deaton, what is it? It’s just a guy,” She said, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. Stiles gestured towards him. 

“It’s a  _ friend, _ Rae... of  _ Peters, _ ” Stiles explained, Rae nodded her head understandingly. Peter shook his head. Elijah rolled his eyes. 

“I’d be happy to explain our situation to you over some water, maybe tea, as I am positively parched,” Elijah said, staring straight into Deaton’s eyes. Trying and failing yet again to compel someone in the town of Beacon Hills. “All you have to do is invite me in,” Elijah said carefully. Calum and Rae exchanged a look of confusion.

Deaton must’ve known what he meant however, as he promptly said, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Deaton said, in a steely calm voice. 

“I can assure, I will not harm these…” He gestured to everyone behind Deaton, “Children.” He said and looked back up at Deaton, “I gave my word,” Deaton raised an eyebrow at the declaration.

“To whom,” He asked carefully. Elijah took a deep breath,

“Talia Hale,” Elijah replied, Deaton nodded, a bit skeptically however. He opened the door wider. 

“You may come in,” Deaton said cautiously, maybe even regretting his decision as he made it. Elijah stepped through the door, and then promptly straightened his suit jacket. Deaton walked over to a file cabinet, and pulled out the top drawer. 

“So who are you supposed to be, another werewolf with a stick up its ass?” Stiles asked sarcastically. Deaton cleared his throat to call everyone’s attention, and used the knife in his hands to make a cut in his palm. 

“Blood of a Druid...” Deaton began painstakingly, and reached for a towel on the table to press against the wound. Elijah’s eyes transformed and there was a collective look of surprise on everyone’s faces as they saw it. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were black veins surrounding his eyes that were pulsating like a beating heart. “...Works like a charm,” Deaton finished. 

“What are you?” Scott asked. He walked up to Elijah, standing a few feet away from him.  

“A European vampire. One of the first,” Deaton said, standing straight with the knife in his hands. Elijah turned to Scott with a look of expectant awe, but Scott just blinked in confusion. Stiles beat him to a disbelieving remark. 

“You know, we’ve dealt with werewolves, human sacrifice, kitsunes, kanimas, evil psycho aunts, but vampires? I think there’s a line, right? There should be a line,” Stiles said looking from the ‘vampire’ to the obviously all-knowing druid innocently holding a patent folder. “There’s gotta be a line,” He said feeling a bit hopeless. 

“I think we would’ve encountered a vampire. This town is literally a beacon for supernatural creatures, why haven’t we seen or heard of any?” Calum asked suspiciously. 

“Well, vampires have to resist supernatural instincts. It’s how we survive,” Elijah answered simply. He turned to Deaton, “Which begs the question, how did you know?” He asked curiously.

“I have heard the stories of the noble, original vampire,” He explained. Elijah smirked looking at the floor. “The few witches I’ve met have had the pleasure of having their lives ruined by you,” Deaton said accusingly. 

“Okay, absolutely not.” Stiles said shaking his head. “Witches? There’s human sacrifices for an evil shapeshifter and then there’s witches. Sorry dude, but not today,” Stiles went to push Elijah back out of the door, but Elijah caught his hand before it could touch him.

“Human. I never said anything about protecting humans,” Elijah said, with veins protruding from below his eyes, and his fangs bearing from his teeth. Stiles tried to flail backwards and get away from him, but before he could get even an inch away, Scott roared protectively. Elijah dropped Stiles’ arm, and he stumbled away from him. Rae caught him and helped him stand straighter. Elijah looked towards Scott almost as if he was a slight inconvenience. He wasn’t very different from Niklaus in his early days, he thought. “So it’s you,” Elijah said, he put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He looked curiously at Scott. 

“It’s me,” Scott replied, putting up a front of confidence when he didn’t really have any. There was something about Elijah that radiated superiority, something that Scott hadn’t really experienced in a while. Elijah turned back to Deaton, suddenly putting something together.

“You said you know of witches, do they live near?” Elijah asked, disregarding Scott entirely. 

“No, they live in the city. It’s a melting pot, they’re not as persecuted there,” Deaton answered calmly. He crossed his arms across his chest. Elijah took his hands out of his pockets and buttoned his suit jacket.  

“Curious,” He said simply. Deaton raised an eyebrow. “Vampires are able to do a sort of magic, a way of making people do what they require of them. However, here, it seems I’m not able to,”

“Have you considered maybe asking nicely?” Stiles interrupted, Elijah turned his head towards Stiles. “...Sorry,” Stiles said reluctantly, a bit worried about what Elijah could do to him. 

“I only know of one way to prevent a vampire from using compulsion within a whole town's borders, and that’s a spell only maintained by witches living within the borders.” Elijah said explained, he looked to Deaton like he thought he was lying. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know of any covens in Beacon Hills, or even Beacon County. Not a lot of witches moved out west, the culture clashed a lot with that of the Native Americans. They couldn’t share spiritual grounds.” Deaton retorted. 

“Then you simply haven’t been looking hard enough,” Elijah said immediately. Deaton opened his mouth try and reason with him, but closed it. Elijah buttoned his suit jacket. “I’ll be in town,” He said simply, suddenly disappearing from the view of everyone in the room. 

“If we find one of these so-called covens, what are we supposed to do? Just send him some smoke signals to his giant mansion in the woods,” Stiles said skeptically. Scott kneeled down onto the ground, picking up a card from the floor. 

“It seems he’s taken care of that,” Scott said, standing straight. It was a phone number. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Great, he’s got a flair for the dramatics,” Stiles replied, snatching the tiny card from Scott’s hands. Rae bent down and took the knife from the bench, throwing it up in the air and catching it back in her hands. 

She smirked back at him, spinning the knife around her fingers,“Looks like you got your big mystery, Stiles,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got any prompts you want me to write for the interactions between Elijah and the pack? I'm missing a bunch of filler scenes lols
> 
> -Eli


	3. "You will go on,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is super sleep-deprived and everyone seems to know it but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been like 2 months whoops. I deleted the old 3rd chapter because it was strange, out of character, and written while I was in a sick haze so... Here's something better I hope.

The fluorescent light above him in their business classroom kept blinking on and off, and it was bothering the hell out of Stiles. So he was barely half an hour late to class and suddenly he had to stay in for half of lunch? He could see the logic in it, and he’d been that late everyday for the past week, but he was filled with annoyance regardless. He had stayed up all night creating a packet on everything remotely credible he could find on Elijah Mikaelson and what kind of vampire he was. He didn’t waste almost all of his paper and not spooning with Malia to be locked in some room getting lectured on the importance of good lacrosse sticks. 

There was another girl in here, but she was asleep, and Stiles didn’t know her. He was watching the clock like it was the new starwars movie, and he still had three more minutes. There was a makeshift soccer game going on out on the lacrosse field and Stiles could here the jeers and the ball hitting the metal fence. He could hear every time the coach would end up spitting instead of yelling, and every tick of the clock. He just needed to get out of the classroom. He had tried asking to go to the bathroom and Coach had just laughed at him, in the beginning he had tried to sneak out when coach had been rummaging within his office but he had bumped into the other girl and gotten caught because of it. This was hell. 

As the minute hand ticked toward 12:20 his jitteriness multiplied tenfold. His leg was bouncing up and down so fast it was making his desk shake. He was tapping his pen against the top hard enough to make coach throw a lacrosse ball at it. 

“Coach!” Stiles exclaimed. He had read the handbook numerous times as punishment, so he knew you weren’t supposed to throw things at teachers, and thus he’d made an educated guess that teachers couldn’t throw stuff at students either.

“Stilinski! You’re being  _ extremely _ annoying!” He yelled back in justification for his actions. Stiles leaned back in his seat, and threw his arms up in the air. 

“I’m waiting to  _ leave _ !” Stiles shouted in annoyance, Coach rolled his eyes and gestured to the door. 

“Then leave Stilinski! No one’s keeping you here!” He said loudly, walking around his desk and sitting down in his brand new desk chair that he’d been bragging about during the first five minutes of lunch. Stiles opened his mouth to yell back at him, but he knew it was pointless. He snatched his bag from the floor and stormed out of the classroom, heading towards the courtyard where they always ate lunch. Or maybe they were in library studying for their economics test. It didn’t matter, Stiles just needed to find them. 

The hallways were mostly empty except for a few groups of people sitting on the floor by the lockers, talking and laughing. Stiles speed walked through them to get to the courtyard. Just before he walked outside, he thought he heard a familiar laugh come from the chemistry room. Stiles would have rather died than to pass up at least seeing a hallucination. He threw open the door to the chem room only to see two unrecognizable sophomore girls laughing while doing extra credit with a benson burner. They stared at him awkwardly as he just stood there in the doorway. He quickly turned around and left the room, feeling more pathetic than he had in a long while. He burst open the double doors to the courtyard, and spotted Kira telling everyone something and he could tell because she was wearing a big smile and making elaborate gestures with her hands while everyone looked at her. Stiles practically ran over and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone. 

“You’re back from detention early, did you manage to get Coach monologuing?” Rae said, sitting up straighter. The coaches monologue topics varied everytime and each one was somehow more ridiculous than the previous. Stiles didn’t answer and leaned his weight on the table. 

“I found some stuff about Elijah online, plus some things on European vampires.” Scott raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Stiles swung his backpack around to his front, nearly hitting Calum in the face. He unzipped the front pocket and yanked out the slightly crumpled packets of information, and tossed them in the middle of the tables. “This was everything I could find on them.” 

“Are you serious? I already have 40 pages of history reading to do tonight.” Rae said, taking one from the top of the pile. Stiles blinked in surprise. 

“We just met a vampire, okay,  _ vampire _ -And you’re worried about your history reading?”

“I have a test on Thursday,” She shrugged.

“Oh, you have hookstraten, right?” Lydia questioned.

“Yeah,” 

“Oh my god, she’s the worst.” She said sympathetically, putting her hand on top of Rae’s. 

“Right? I have 5 other classes she can’t just assume I’m only going to get homework from her.” Rae complained. Lydia nodded, mouthing ‘so terrible’. 

“Oh my god you two. Please stop.” Stiles said. Lydia rolled her eyes and picked up a packet. Malia paged through the papers. 

“This is what you were working on last night?” She asked, feeling discouraged at the amount of text shoved into the pages. Her 4th grade education on reading was starting to fail her as she progressed through the year. 

“This essay was written by a freshman from some tiny town in Virginia.” Lydia said, putting it back on the table. 

“All of the things he mentioned were on par with Elijah’s tendiances.” He paused to bring up his hand to begin listing things off.“He couldn’t come in without being invited, the ring on his finger...” Lydia still just tilted her head and looked up at him with a condescending look on her face. “At least it had MLA format. Take what you can get, Lydia, okay?” He said, rather annoyed. She shrugged and popped a grape in her mouth. 

“So what are we supposed to do with this information? Deaton said he was an original vampire, wouldn’t that make him different than all the other vampires. Rendering this information…” She paused and dropped the packet on the metal table, “useless” she finished, Stiles covered his face with his hands in annoyance. 

“This is  _ general information,  _ guys. Elijah may be a special vampire but he’s still a vampire, he’s not exempt from all laws,” He explained. Kira gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I get it, Stiles.” 

“I know you think I’m crazy but I appreciate your faith in me, Kira,” He said quickly, she nodded in response. Everyone who was sitting at the table looked at each other warily. Stiles was losing it. “Come on guys, we have to know what we’re up against if we’re going to get rid of this guy,” Stiles said, attempting to dissuade them that he was overly sleep-deprived and completely in over his head. 

“How do we know that he’s out to get us, though?” Scott reasoned. Stiles cocked his head, wondering if  _ he  _ was the one who was crazy. “I mean, Deaton let him in even though he knew what he was, and he said that he gave his word to protect us,” 

“Yeah and I promised my dad when I was a freshman to get straight As and a full ride to harvard, we all say things, Scott. ” Stiles said, dismissing him completely. Scott bit his lip, and looked down at his food. 

“Stiles, I think you just need to take a night,” Scott said carefully, expecting a lot of blowback from Stiles. Stiles sighed, and stood straight. 

“You guys don’t trust me,” Stiles stated, leaning back on his heels. Everyone either looked at each other guiltily or at their crumpled packets

“Not at the moment, no,” Calum declared. Rae elbowed his side. 

“Stiles,  _ of course  _ we trust you,” Rae said, glaring at Calum who was calmly eating his sandwich. “But Scott’s right, you haven’t been sleeping lately. Plus there was yesterday with the whole hunting knife ordeal, and you stayed up all night making packets full of conspiracy theories and freshman extra credit projects.” Rae explained, Stiles huffed out a breath. He shook his head and his shoulders dropped.

“Fine,” He said, sliding off his backpack and sitting next to Rae on the bench. Scott breathed a sigh of relief and happily listened to the rest of Kira’s story about something her mother had done during the Heian period in Japan. Stiles’ eyes drifted across the courtyard until he saw Elijah, just outside the fencing. Elijah began walking away as soon as he realized that Stiles could see him. He abruptly stood up, getting everyone’s attention once again. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He said quickly, stepping out from the bench and quickly walked over to edge of the courtyard to jump the fence. Elijah was standing in the shade of the giant Oak tree Scott and he used to sit under to eat lunch before they had the social standing to actually get a table. Elijah didn’t even look at him. 

“I’m surprised you were able to tell I was here with your fragile state of mind,” He said just before Stiles opened his mouth. Elijah turned to face him. 

“You could hear us.” He guessed. Elijah nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“The essay, it was written by a Jeremy Gilbert in Mystical Falls. His sister is a vampire, everything in that essay is true. You were right,” He said simply, Stiles looked back at him skeptically. No one ever told he was right right off the bat. 

“Why do I feel like there’s a but,” He replied. 

“You were wrong about my intentions, I  _ am _ here to protect the supernaturals of beacon hills,”

“Well you don’t have to worry about them, we’ve got Scott for that. You can leave,” He turned away from Elijah about to start walking back to the table, they’d probably be concerned as to why he’d jumped the fence to use the restroom anyway. 

“ **I know what you did,** ” Elijah stated. Stiles froze in place. “I wouldn’t have taken you for it, but I guess there is no one more surprising than a human, not to mention one who surrounds themselves with such people.” Stiles turned around to face him, he balled up his fists to stop them from shaking. 

“What do you want,” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Nothing. However, I want you to know that there are worse things.” Elijah paused and looked from his eyes to the ground and then back to him.” You could’ve been in control of yourself,” He said solemnly, he put his hands in the pocket of his woolen trench coat, which seemed a bit excessive in the middle of spring in California. Stiles didn’t respond though, he was too busy fighting back the urge to scream in frustration and breakdown completely. Elijah tilted his head up, while still looking at Stiles. He gave him a half smile. “You will endure,” He said softly. Stiles swallowed the urge to yell ‘how do you even know about any of this, about me,’ but the guy was a thousand year old vampire, not only could he rip Stiles in half if he wished, but he probably knew more guilt than Stiles could ever imagine. Before Stiles could respond, Elijah vanished in an instant, barely even phasing Stiles’ emotionally exhausted mind. 


End file.
